Telecommunication companies often upgrade existing communication networks implemented using copper cables by replacing the previously installed copper cables with optical fiber to provide relatively higher bandwidth to customers. In addition, in newly developed areas (e.g., new residential areas or new business areas) telecommunication companies have expanded existing networks using optical fiber. Unlike traditional electrically conductive cables (e.g., copper cables), optical fiber provides relatively higher bandwidth that enables many more types of data/voice communication services and the ability to serve more customers using fewer communication media. For example, one optical fiber can carry data/voice information corresponding to the same number of customers that would ordinarily require a plurality of electrical conductors.
A drawback to replacing electrical conductors with optical fiber or installing only optical fibers in new areas is lack of a medium to carry electrical power. That is, in network portions that use electrical conductors, the electrical conductors can carry electrical power to power telecommunications equipment (e.g., switches) located in remote areas. However, without the electrical conductors, power must be supplied from alternate sources such as, for example, power company power grids, batteries, etc. However, tapping into power company power grids to obtain electrical power is an added expense. Additionally, if the power grid fails, which often happens during inclement weather, customers may be left without voice and/or data communication services. Such outages are not acceptable according to Federal Communication Commission regulations that prohibit landline voice communications from failing for more than a specified amount of time per year, which is far less than the duration for which power grids fail per year.